


I'll Mark you as Mine

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [89]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Hickeys, M/M, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Lip teases Ian + Mickey about their matching hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Mark you as Mine

Ian walked downstairs, smiling at Lip as a good morning before skidding to a hault in front of the fridge. Lip just raised an eyebrow at him through his mouthful of cereal.

  
“You joining a junior boxing league or something?” he asked and Ian just turned around with his eyebrows high.

  
“What?” he replied.

  
Lip pointed to his neck and Ian reached up to touch his own and smiled a little at the tender feel of it, thinking back to the night before.

_~~~~_

_Ian had been sat on the edge of the bed, unlacing his shoes after getting in late from the club. Mickey stirred at the weight of someone else sitting on the mattress and roused easily when he saw Ian sitting there.  
_

_Ian gave him a smile before whispering ‘go to sleep’ but Mickey had other plans.  
_

_He crawled up onto his knees and over to Ian, rubbing a hand down his chest and the other through his hair. As he pressed his body against him Ian laughed because_ of course _Mickey was ready for a round at three am.  
_

_Mickey took his laughter as an incentive to try harder, his mouth sucking slowly on Ian’s ear lobe. Ian closed his eyes and smiled._   


_Mickey’s lips worked a little lower, kissing the toned skin of Ian’s neck and gently biting down to make Ian’s jaw drop with a not-so-silent breath. He loved the feel of it, Mickey’s teeth against his skin, the way it felt to be left with his marks and the tender bruising that came with it._   


_His hand reached up to caress the side of Mickey’s face - a sign he took to be a good one - and Mickey was ravaging him with his mouth._

_His tongue slid up and down the soft skin before his teeth were sinking in and drawing enough between his lips to suck an angry red mark in their place. All the while Mickey’s nails were dragging gently over Ian’s T-shirt clad stomach._   


_Ian’s breathing had turned into moaning, and this time when Mickey released him he pulled roughly out of his grip and spun around to pin him down on the bed. He leant in to kiss him, all teeth and tongues and this time it was his turn to leave marks, the crook of Mickey’s neck and his pink throat were no match for the way Ian was ravaging him.  
_

_As he marked him up, labelled him as ‘mine’ he thrust his hips forwards against Mickey’s and he just laughed and bucked back.  
_

_“Always did like it a little rough didn’t you Gallagher?” Mickey grinned and Ian bit down on his lip.  
_

_“Did I have any other choice with you?” He quipped.  
_

_“Shut up and get on me, I’m still half asleep.”  
_

_“I love it when you talk dirty to me.”_

_~~~~_

Ian grinned over at Lip before shrugging his shoulders innocently.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about big brother,” he said.

Lip just rolled his eyes. “You sure he’s not some kind of alien parasite that’s actually trying to ingest you?”

Ian laughed just as Mickey came plodding down the stairs, an even worse lot of hickeys marring his milky skin.

“Well what do you know?” Lip said, grinning in the arrogant way he usually did. “Its a matching set.”

Mickey gave him the finger as he walked past and shot Ian a smile at the wrecked look of him, proud that the marks that lay etched on his skin came from him, and no one else.

“Seriously though,” Lip continued as he got up to head into the other room. “Try not to swallow each other whole next time.”

The two of them grinned, “Too late,” they said in unison and Lip really wished he’d used a better choice of wording.


End file.
